Hard Line
by pandorag1ft
Summary: An unusual therapy. Xena, Gabrielle, Callisto...oh my


Hard Line

Gabrielle tried to calm her breathing. Jagged bursts forced from her moistened, raw lips. Her arms were aching spread wide at her sides. Each wrist bound with a leather strap to the wooden board pressed against her naked back. Sweat ran hot and freely down her back and chest. Her knees shook in an effort to force her to remain standing. She wrapped clenching fingers around her bounds, pulling with useless effort to free herself. A rush of air and startling crack caused her to tense and freeze in her actions.

A breathy laugh came from just inches behind her. Mocking cries greeted her own as nimble fingers caressed the front of her body. Her exposed breasts were tight and her sharp nipples protruded as the fingertips pinched and squeezed. The hands traveled lower to run circles and patterns across her mid-drift right above her soaked mound. Her legs tensed as she fought the instinct to push against the rough hands. Anger and desire clouded her mind and speech was becoming difficult. The confusion of emotions were fueled by the alternating harsh and gentle touchs.

"Please..." She begged to assailant. A sob shading the question. Gabrielle felt lost in the darkness. The night enveloping her and the stranger, her warrior lost to her vision. Xena was close, she could feel her presence but it wasn't enough. "Please..." She moaned again as the fingers dipped lower into the silky heat, skating across the engorged nub and stroking the wet thighs.

"Please what, warrior bard?" The voice was rough with arousal. It mocked with an undertone of gentleness. Gabrielle felt the warmth leave her as the woman walked to face her. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw who her torturer was. A cloud of platinum waves fell across the scarred face barely covering the satisfied smirk. Arrogance, lust and rage followed the leggy woman as she paced in front of the frustrated blond.

"Callisto, you bitch. Let me go." Gabby spat out at the grinning woman. She heard a sharp laugh behind her. Her confusion increased realizing the sound was familiar.

"Xena?" Gabrielle struggled with the bonds again in a desperate attempt to turn around. She continued until strong hands gripped her hips from behind. The powerful fingers were unmistakable and her desire cycled beyond anything she had felt before.

"She is helping me, she is being a good girl right now...aren't you, Callisto?" Xena watched the woman stiffen and then relax slightly while bowing her head into a nod. She smiled as she watched the tension change in the ropey muscles. Focusing her energy on the bard she began to glide her hands around the flesh before her. Teasing in subtle stokes she edged nearer to the pouting lips between the widening legs. Striding around to the front of the trapped woman without removing her hands she pressed forcefully into her trembling body. A groan of primitive need met her ears as she bit into the soft neck of her prey. "Trust me" Both a question and an order. She leaning back after a slow swipe across the full lips gasping for air. Staring into her eyes Gabby nodded, obeying the trust that bound her to the warrior.

Xena stepped beside the tense savage. She brought her hand up to the feral woman's forehead. Drawing circles, patterns, infinity and calming tattoos on her brow she placed her other hand firmly on the leather clad waist. Pulling her close into a steel embrace. Callisto opened her eyes half way, her mouth an "O" of serene beauty. Xena drew her fingers down the lids, gently closing them. They trailed across a thin line of the warlords soft mouth. The scar that heightened her beauty was raised into a cruel bump. Xena ran her tongue delicately across the healed wound. Callisto vibrated, trembling and unbalanced, by the touch. As Xena reached behind the slim woman Callisto brought her arms to clasp in an uncertain embrace behind her back.

"Are you ready?" Xena whispered into the calmed warrior's ear as she placed the thick, supple leather into her hand. Callisto looked down at the weapon. The leather straps bound to the handle fit perfectly for her grip. She looked into the crystal blue depths patiently guiding her to the silent bard. "This is for you and for her, this is for Me. Please Me in this moment. Pain can be our greatest treasure, our greatest reward. Her body screams and begs for release. You will not harm her, I will be sure." Xena spoke the commands as she turned a certain back to the dangerous woman. Her eyes focused on the trusting green ones she strode toward. Forehead to forehead they stood until a calm entered Gabby's excited body.

Xena stepped away from her lover. "Now." Callisto received the permission with a deep breath as she began to slowly swing the flogger. It was warm and steady in her hand. The leather was roughened and fit another long fingered wielder but it was pliable and felt right. She had never used it in this way before. Testing the strokes and the sting against her own back caused a responding grunt from Gabby. A fierce smile that was similar to her battle lust but tempered by care covered Callisto's face. She began to feel a burn within her own core as sweat built on her skin. Each swing, each thud that sang upon Gaby's golden skin produced a responding twitch withing her center. Her thighs began to tremble as the cries of her victim reached deep into her mind. Free falling in her mind her emotions tumbled upon one another. Feeling that lay long denied pushed to the surface.

Gabby felt each blow raining down on her. Each sting and whisper of air became lost to the rising emotions. She drifted and came back, drifted and came back. Her hips thrusting to the beat of her heart and the pattern of the flogging. Xena stood watching the two carefully. Her heart racing as she saw the impending climax of the two. Her arousal soaking through her under tunic, leathers set aside next to her boots. Breathing deep to quell the rage of desire inside she ordered Callisto to stop.

Instantly Callisto dropped her arm to her side. She was confused and relieved by the obedience the voice of her enemy could bring from her. She bowed her head and looked at the gorgeous woman from the corner of her eye. Gabby stared at her lover, agitated and agonizingly aroused.

"Please Xe..." Gabby gulped out through clenched teeth. Her body was Phoenix reborn. Golden and glistening in the firelight. Xena unclasped her from the frame she was bound to. Callisto hurried to assist the wobbly bard to the nearby bed.

"Lay down." Xena demanded. Gabby lay quickly where she was. Callisto stood looking at the warrior blankly. "Lay down." Xena repeated chiding the warlord. Callisto blushed and lay next to the trembling bard. Xena pulled her shift over her head and pointed at Callisto. "Clothes. Off. Now." Callisto fumbled with her arm cuffs and the tight leather. A small grin graced Xena's face at the eagerness. She placed a calming hand on the normally accurate fingers. "I will help...this time." Callisto shivered at the implication. Her clothes removed she laid next to the bard. Gabby's fingers gently ran across the nervous beauty's skin. Chill bumps covered in a race from top to bottom. The air was warm but the sexual energy crackled through all three. Xena forced both women's thighs apart revealing reddish, glistening arousal. Exploring every inch of each woman together she brought them to an excited peak; her hands gliding across smooth skin, painfully sharp nipples, soft bellies and firm thighs. Resting a hand finally on each mound Xena cupped their throbbing pussies. Slowly she entered each clasping center with one finger, then two and began a steady rocking thrust. The moans and cries from her lover's rang into the night. The blood rushing in her head making it hard to concentrate on the dual pleasure. Gabrielle climaxed first, her body curled into a explosive release. Callisto followed, her cries almost frightened in their intensity.

Both Gabrielle and Callisto clung tightly to the hand still cupping their centers. Xena smiled wide and with a primal glaze in her eye. Gabby recognized the oncoming tide and crawled to her lover. She lay under the wet heat at the nexus of her warrior's thighs. Callisto came only partially to her senses but rose to kneel in front of the riding captor. Callisto ran a finger between the heavenly breasts and leaned to capture a nipple. Using teeth and tongue with Xena's hand pulling painfully and then gentle on her tresses she worshiped the gorgeous mounds. Xena felt her climax build into a deep blinding break. Light filled her eyes and her mind. As she return to her senses she was wrapped in a tight cocoon of hot, needy flesh.

Running her hands across still sensitive backs she looked down at her momentary lovers. One she knew would stay until death, the other was a bird in a cage but the circle they made this night would strengthen them all. She would worry about consequences and doubt later.


End file.
